micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Princian Republic
The Princian Republic & Principality is a unique micronation that is part-republic and part-principality. The Princian Republic & Principality spawned from the now defunct Imperial Princia that was created by Sir David Cordél (now President Cordél) after the Princian Coup D'état overthrew the Confederation of Greater Princia's government on 5th February 2020'''. The '''Princian Republic & Principality's 3-digit country code is "GPR." Relations Alliances Formal Relations Government The Princian Republic & Principality's government is a unique part-republic part-principality, with the president holding the most power. President The president of Princia is the former emperor of Imperial Princia, President Cordéll. President is the office with the most power in the Princian Government, Monarch The monarch of Princia is Prince Joshua I, and as been since its creation. Prime Minister The Prime Minister is appointed by the monarch and is currently Sir Aporetsey of Atiscross. Ministers Head Ministers Head Ministers can do whatever they want, whenever they want - but first need the rest of the Head Ministers support, then the support of the public by means of referendum. Head Ministers are elected by the Ministers by means of a vote. Ministers Ministers can do whatever they want, whenever they want - but first need the rest of the Ministers support, then the support of the Head Ministers, then the support of the public by means of referendum. Ministers are elected by the public by means of an election. Political Parties Only Ministers and Head Ministers can join parties. The parties that are present in government are as follows: Acts of the Government of Princia Formally the Imperial Senate of Princia and the Prince's Order of the Confederation of Greater Princia. Acts before Feb 2020 are not shown. Propositions Confederation of Greater Princia The Confederation of Greater Princia was a proposition by the United Democratic Party (the ruling party at the time) to equalise the autonomy of the colonies of the Principality of Greater Princia (now called the Principality of Princia), and to create a unified state of equality and democracy. This proposition was passed by Prince Joshua, much to the dislike of the Princian citizens. This proposition was the main reason for the downfall of the United Democratic Party - it was proposed and passed without a vote of the public. As a result, the United Democratic Party is now the party with the least members in government (the "minor" party). People's Confederation of Greater Princia The People's Confederation of Greater Princia was a change proposed by the Princian Party of Socialists (the ruling party at the time) to change the political structure of the confederation. It would remove the positions of Minister and Head Minister, in exchange for a "council" with an all-powerful leader at its head - reducing the Prince to a ceremonial role, stripping him of all his current powers. Everything would be state-controlled: the farming, goods, imports, exports, etc. Princia would be turned into a communist dictatorship much like the former USSR. This proposition was outright rejected by the public, with over 90% voting against it. Union of the Albion Grandceltic The Union of the Albion Grandceltic was a change proposed by the Princian Party of Socialists (the previous ruling party) to repeal the 2019 Confederative Act, effectively dissolving the Confederation of Greater Princia - and replacing it with a more democratic, up-to-date form of government. The only downside was that it was a form of government that made Princia more susceptible to corruption and the like. A referendum was planned to be held on the 7th December 2019, 7 days after its proposal - but for unknown reasons Prince Joshua cancelled the referendum and subsequently rejected the proposal altogether. A new referendum was later planned to be held on the same date by Prince Joshua for the repealment of the 2019 Confederative Act, but a new confederation like the Union of the Albion Grandceltic would not be established in the Confederation of Greater Princia's place if the repealment is to pass. The Princian government was also suspended until further notice due protests and political turmoil. The Princian Coup D'état soon followed. Geography Climate The climate of the Princian Republic & Principality is a maritime climate and is classed as Cfb in the Köppen climate classification. Provinces Schematic Table Category:British Micronational Time